


The Dark Past of Joker

by PersonaShipper123



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira Is Blind In One Eye, Akira Needs A Hug (┳Д┳), Alternate Universe - Kurusu Akira Has A Palace, Anxiety, Bisexual Kurusu Akira, Child Abandonment, Childhood Trauma, Dark Kurusu Akira, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, On Hiatus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonaShipper123/pseuds/PersonaShipper123
Summary: "Dark"definition:Lack of Light





	1. Trip To Mementos Gone Wrong, Along With The Rest of His Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is another Akira has a palace AU and here is a warning (you may skip this if you already read the tags and understand what's in this fic)  
> WARNING  
> THIS FANFIC CONTAINS CHILD ABUSE. SELF-HARM, AND MAJOR VIOLENCE! IF THIS MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE, PLEASE DO NOT READ AND WATCH ANIMAL VIDEOS ON YOUTUBE!

_Akira jolted upward from the bloody puddle he was creating. Akira gasped for air. It felt as if his lungs were filled with water; Akira was practically drenched in blood and sweat. Akira started coughing up blood clots as well as boiling hot water, causing his throat to burn. Screams were heard echoing along the blank walls around him. Akira felt something pierce through his heart, causing him to scream, and more and more blood to escape him. A Shadow-like figure appeared in front of Akira, but it was hard to see it's face and most of it's form._ _The figure grabbed Akira by the throat, blocking his airways._

**_"He'll abandon you when he finds out what's really behind that, perfect little facade of yours. You think he's the one, but you know exactly what he'll do! He'll throw you away like garbage!"_ **

_The Shadowy figure held out it's hand and a large knife formed from the air. Akira was panicking as the figure raised the knife and cut straight through his abdomen._

* * *

Akira shot straight up from his pillow, covered in sweat. Akira was breathing rapidly and heavily; a million thoughts were flying through Akira's mind like shooting stars.

 _"Just a nightmare... A really vivid nightmare..."_ Akira mentally stated.

Akira scanned his surroundings until his breath steadied. Akira got up from his bedding and shakily grabbed a fresh set of pajamas from his box that contained his clothes. He walked slowly toward the stairs until a familiar voice stopped him.

"Akira...?" Morgana mumbled. "Is everything alright...?"

"Everything's fine Morgana... Just got back to sleep," Akira replied.

Akira didn't wait for a response and he walked down the wooden stairs. Akira walked towards the bathroom to change his clothes and to wash his face to relieve himself from the sticky sweat. He closed the bathroom door for privacy and then he started changing his clothes; after he was done changing, he turned on the faucet to cold water and he splashed a large amount of water onto his face, removing the sweat. Akira dabbed his face with a towel and he glanced at the mirror and swore he saw someone behind him. Akira whipped around, but saw nothing. He forced a chuckle and declared it was just his imagination playing tricks on him. Akira exhaled slowly and he grabbed his sweaty clothes from the ground and exited the room. Once he was in the attic, Akira heard voices shrieking at the back of his mind. Akira fell to his knees in pain as he covered his ears.

_"Failure!"_

_"You can't do anything right! I wish you have never been born!"_

_"Your such a loser!"_

_"Crybaby!"_

_"He might slug us if we look him in the eye,"_

_"Cause any problems and I'll throw you out,"_

_"You're my best friend,"_

_"I suggest not go get to close, loser!"_

Akira groaned in agony. "Please...stop....!"

The voices and the pain suddenly stopped. Akira slowly got up from his crouched position and he clenched the dirty clothes he still had in his pale, bony hands; he threw the clothes into his empty box that had the sign, 'Dirty Clothes' written on it, and he crawled into his bedding and pulled the covers over his body. Akira continuously stared into the darkness trying his hardest to go to sleep. Akira decided to try and imagine random objects until he would feel tired. It failed tremendously. Akira found himself checking his phone to see what time it was.

'1:34'

'1:57'

'2:12'

'2:41'

'2:59'

'3:26'

Akira turned the phone face down onto the mattress in annoyance. After what literally felt like a hour later, Akira started dozing off into a deep sleep.

"Akira! Wake up!" Morgana shouted in Akira's ear.

Akira wouldn't budge. Morgana hit Akira's cheek with his paw and partially his claws. No response. 

"Grr... You guys try!" Morgana decided looking at the Thieves.

Futaba walked up to the sleeping male and she literally,  _shook the living crap out of him._ Akira slightly opened his eyes, but closed them, causing him to continue his rest.

"How the..." Futaba mumbled in confusion. "Well, I give up, Skull you try!"

Ryuji rolled his eyes and walked up to Akira and he flicked his finger on Akira's nose. No response.

"Makoto, your turn," Ryuji commented as he walked away.

Makoto sighed as she stepped to the teen. Makoto thought for a few moments until she shook Akira, less violent than Futaba did, but Akira turned onto his side and facing the wall.

Makoto shook her head. "Anyone have any ideas?"

"We could maybe try water," Ann suggested. "then again, that seems slightly violent,"

"Maybe we could try shaking him again," Haru suggested as she was looking at the male.

"Those are all incorrect. You'll never awake him," Yusuke commented causing the others to look at him. 

"Then you try, Inari!" Futaba demanded.

"Gladly," Yusuke replied.

Yusuke walked up towards the raven haired boy and he turned Akira so he would be on his back. Yusuke then poked at Akira's sides, causing him to bolt upright and for him to make a cat-like noise.

"Woah, nice!" Ryuji praised.

"Wh-wha...?" Akira mumbled as he rubbed his tired eyes. "Did... Did you just poke my sides...?"

Yusuke nodded. Akira blushed. 

"I made the noise, didn't I?" Akira asked in embarrassment.

Everyone nodded in amusement. Akira yawned as he ran his pale fingers through his hair.

"What you guys doing here...?" Akira asked while another yawn escaped his lips.

"Well, Mona came to my room and told me he couldn't get you up so I came, and then I couldn't get you up, so I called the team, and here we are!" Futaba explained out of breath.

"Actually, today I was going to ask if we were going to travel to Mementos today," Makoto explained.

"Oh...yeah sure. We'll go. Let me get dressed first..." Akira said as he yawned once more. 

While the others left the attic, Yusuke stayed behind and frowned in concern. "Are you alright?" He asked as he noticed the dark circles under Akira's eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired..." Akira replied. "No need to worry,"

Yusuke walked towards his boyfriend and sat on the mattress with him. "You do realize that you are able to talk to me, correct?"

Akira let his head lay onto Yusuke's shoulder as he intertwined his fingers with the other male.

"I do, that's why your my favorite person in the whole world," Akira replied as he kissed Yusuke's cheek. "and nothing is wrong. I promise,"

Yusuke gave in as he kissed Akira on his rosy lips. Yusuke pulled away and looked the tired boy in the eyes. 

"Alright, but if there is anything wrong you must tell me. Promise?" 

"I promise,"

Yusuke quickly pecked Akira on the cheek as he got up from the bedding and began walking down the stairs, leaving Akira. Akira huffed and he got up from his position on the mattress; he pulled out the box of clean clothes out from under the futon. Akira pulled out comfy navy blue jeans, a dark gray long sleeved, and his light gray hoodie along with his charm bracelet he always worn. After dressing into his clothes, Akira quickly finger combed his hair and he walked downstairs only to see, Ann and Ryuji nearly tearing each others heads off. 

"Take it back!" Ann demanded as she was trying to reach over to the faux blonde, but was being held back by the rest of the girls.

"What did I say?!" Ryuji asked as he was shielding himself from Ann's now swinging fists.

Akira sighed in disappointment; he walked over towards the booth and he slammed his hand onto the surface of the table.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Akira shouted more louder than he intended. "I apologize for raising my voice, but it was needed,"

Akira removed his hand from the table and he looked at his scared teammates. "You two," Akira pointed at Ann and Ryuji. "apologize to each other and then we'll be able to go to Mementos,"

"What did I even-?!" Ryuji was interrupted.

"I don't care who did it and who didn't do it, but all you two need to do is apologize. I want a sincere apology," Akira demanded.

Ann huffed as she sank in her seat. "I apologize for nearly punching you, Ryuji. I know that I overreacted about the magazine..."

"Thanks. I apologize too for commenting on the photos," 

"Okay, now that the apologies are out of the way, let's head to Mementos," Akira said as he pulled out his phone to travel to the distorted and gloomy place.

* * *

Once he was aware of his surroundings, Joker scanned the dark and gloomy tunnels of Mementos as he absentmindedly started walking slowly away from the rest of the group. Joker started hearing muffled voices coming from up ahead, so Joker started walking farther and farther away from the group. The voices seemed to become more audible after awhile of walking.

**_"...Mommy...where are you...?"_ **

"Huh?" Joker mumbled as he started walking faster. 

_**"...What are you doing...?!"** _

Joker found himself running towards the voices. A few gunshots were heard up ahead of the raven haired boy; Joker started shouting out to the air.

"Where are you?!" He shouted as he continued sprinting.

_**"...I can't see...! Mommy, I can't see...!!"** _

_"Wait,"_ Joker thought as he slowed down a bit. " _that sounds like-"_

A scream interrupted Joker's thoughts. The scream was heard where the rest of his teammates were; Joker whipped around and darted for the other direction. Joker surprisingly ran towards his teammates faster than he anticipated. Joker's eyes widened as he saw what was going on, Fox was on the floor trying to regain consciousness, Makoto was trying to heal the others as Ann and Ryuji were trying to take down the enemy.

Seems the Reaper got ahold of them.


	2. Candidate Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Good luck...Akira-kun..." She whispered as she walked to the refrigerator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So if you have read my fics before you would know that I always had ~Chan, ~Senpai, etc. But if you have read Millions and Millions of Questions About The Joker, you would know that I am not gonna have that no more and you know what? Just go read the note I had in one of the latest chapters if you don't understand. Anyways, on with the chapter!
> 
> P.S Sorry if took so dang long for this! I was going through some crap at home and I accidentally put myself in a muscle spasm... So hopefully that clears off why I haven't been updating a long while!

Joker immediately attacked the large shadow from behind, catching it off guard along with his teammates.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH THEM AGAIN!" Joker yelled as he continuously slashed at the Reaper's chest and abdomen. The ebony haired boy started to stab the large shadow continuously as if he were a psychopath or worse, a serial killer.

After his stabbing spree, Joker backed away from the shadow in an exhausted wobble as the darkly colored blood was plastered onto his mask, gloves, and weapon. Joker was breathing heavily as he slowly turned toward his terrified teammates; he used his persona to heal everyone, which everyone appreciated. Joker approached the, still on the ground, artist and held his least bloodied hand out to him, offering to help him up. Fox blinked a few times before he grabbed the other male's hand and he got up. Joker backed up a few steps away from the team as  he wiped his gloves onto his long black coat; he looked up at his teammates.

"You all should probably go," Joker suggested as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. 

"What about you?" Fox asked in a concerned and worried voice. "Are you going to stay?"

"I think you've all had experienced enough violence for today... So take the Mona-Bus and go back. I'll go in a few minutes..." 

"But-"

"Go...!"

Mona turned into his bus form and the others hesitantly entered as Fox looked back at the distressed looking leader.

"It's fine, Fox... Just go..." Joker reassured. Fox opened his mouth to say something, but shut it and nodded instead. The bus started driving of into the distance, leaving the bloody leader in the dust. 

The boy crouched down onto the ground and he sighed as he removed his fluffy hair away from his missing right eye. "Dammit..." He cursed under his breath.

The thieves were riding away in silence, with a million thoughts running through their minds. 

What was wrong with Akira?

* * *

The raven haired boy must've dazed because once he got up from the ground his legs felt tingly and shaky. He exhaled and he started walked slowly towards the direction where the exit was, not caring where the Reaper had disappeared to.

The world warped around Joker until the familiar attic of Leblanc came into view.

Akira exhaled slowly as he stretched his arms. Akira's phone chimed. The male rolled his eyes as he opened the messages.

 **Asshole From Hell:** Hello, Kurusu. I would like to inform you that your mother and I are going to be visiting Tokyo. 

 **Akira:** Hello, asshole. I would also like to inform you that I will be staying at least one million miles away from you and that slave of yours. 

 **Asshole From Hell:** Please, Kurusu, we just want to talk. We want to start over, we want a healthy relationship with our son.

 **Akira:** Should've thought of that sixteen years ago. Do you know how it feels when your parents don't call or message you in a year?! It can really damage them!

 **Asshole From Hell:** We know we've messed up in the past, but please we just want to talk to our beloved son. Please, meet us in Shibuya. We'll be waiting.

 **Akira:** Can't believe I'm agreeing to this bullshit. What time?

 **Asshole From Hell:** Tomorrow. 2:00 PM. Sharp.

Akira clenched his phone he had in his hand before he threw it onto his bed. The phone partially hit the wall causing a thud-like noise to fill the quiet room. Akira sat on his bed as he gritted his teeth and screwed his eyes shut to the point where his eyelids felt numb. Akira opened his fury filled eyes and quickly grabbed his pillow, inserted his face inside it to muffle his shrilled screams. After Akira got all of the anger out of him, he set his pillow onto his side and pulled his knees to his chest, and wrapped his arms around them. Akira buried his head in his arms as painful memories flooded his mind.

* * *

"Did he agree to our meeting...?" She asked in a timid yet professional tone. The man spun around in his chair with a devilish smirk plastered onto his face.

The man snickered. "Why yes, indeed he has. Tch, just as pathetic as he always has been,"

The woman winced slightly as she clenched her hands that were hidden behind her back. 

"Now, go fetch me a beer," He demanded as he got up from his chair. He walked away from the angered woman.

"Good luck...Akira-kun..." She whispered as she walked to the refrigerator.

* * *

Yusuke was sitting on his bed in the dorm of Kosei as he was not sketching, but was rather staring at the red eyeball app on his phone. 

"Hmm...." He hummed in thought. Yusuke pressed the app and held the phone near his mouth so it would be able to hear him correctly. "Akira Kurusu..."

_"Candidate found,"_

Yusuke gave an audible gasp of shock. Yusuke cupped his hand over his mouth as he felt dread in the pit of his stomach; Yusuke dropped the phone causing it to bounce off of the mattress and onto the floor.

It was confirmed. Akira Kurusu, their calm, collected, selfless leader, has a palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Please tell me in the comments if I have missed or forgot to correct any mistakes! Anyways I hope you enjoyed! I wish you all a great day!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you all enjoyed! I wish you a great day!


End file.
